


breathtaking moments

by MollyRenata



Series: sky's the limit [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Masturbation, Multi, and other weird kinky stuff, it's all solo though, mentions of persona play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyRenata/pseuds/MollyRenata
Summary: The smutty sidestory to chapter 38 of "on shadowed wings, we fly".
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Minazuki Sho/Kujikawa Rise, Minazuki Sho/Narukami Yu
Series: sky's the limit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139561
Kudos: 2





	breathtaking moments

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the main fic, and the "weird kinky stuff" tag mainly refers to Rise in her siren form.

* * *

Rise watched as Yu scampered into the darkness, searching for a place that offered him the privacy he needed. Despite how long she'd been involved with him, she didn't actually know if he touched himself on the regular; it seemed obvious on the surface that a teenage boy would do that, but she'd known a couple of _oddballs_ in her time, and while she could _sense_ her boyfriend's interest in her, he hadn't said anything on the subject... _or_ excused himself while they were together, for that matter.

Regardless, the exchange with Sho had gotten Yu worked up, and Rise didn't plan to press the issue. Instead, she wandered over to the side of the house that she knew Sho slept on - she could hear him faintly through the earth that separated them, and she wondered if, with his elven senses, he could hear her as well.

She'd claimed that she didn't want to take things further with either of the boys yet, but the temptation was _there,_ and this was the best way Rise could think of to circumvent the issue. She leaned against the soft grass that covered Sho's hill-house, then slipped her hands into her clothes - one on her chest, the other between her legs - and began to tease herself, her eyes closing as her thoughts turned to Yu and Sho.

Though the illusion spell cast over the Amagi inn's hot springs had kept her from seeing Yu in his entirety, she was able to extrapolate from what was concealed. She knew that he was toned from his years of training as a Shadow hunter, with a firm chest and strong arms that he had used to pick her up on a few occasions - but what laid between his legs was a mystery, and she imagined that he was well-endowed to match his otherwise flawless body.

The image in her head of Yu's rock-hard erection standing at attention before her face sent a spark of lust through Rise's body, and she pressed a finger inside her slit, teasing the nub at her front; a soft moan escaped her throat, followed by another, louder sound when she grasped a nipple between her fingers and began to massage it. She considered what Sho had said before she exited his house, and the distant sound of _him_ moaning caught her ear at just the right moment - as she suspected, he was rather _loud_ when it came to this.

Rise had glimpsed Sho's body a few times during their flight from the palace, and she had to admit that _he_ wasn't too bad, either. He was even more muscular than Yu, though his frame was slender; a pattern of scars covered his upper body, some from cleaner cuts than others, and she wondered just _what_ had happened to him during his tragic past. She wanted nothing more than to soothe his pain, to touch his scars as she laid with him-

A hard shudder wracked Rise's body, and she rubbed herself faster as she dipped her other hand between her legs, seeking out her entrance. This would have been easier if she was in her altered form, but she didn't want to go down to the river now - and besides, she enjoyed it better this way, as her claws tended to get in the way when she was shifted. Like this, she could imagine that the fingers inside her belonged to the scarred boy she'd grown close to in recent times, and that the finger at her front belonged to the boy she'd fallen in love with after he was scheduled to be her husband.

As if on cue, a loud yelp sounded from within the house, audible even through the layer of soil. Rise's thoughts shifted gears in an instant - she imagined Sho pressing himself deep into her, crying out as he filled her with his seed, and then he was replaced by Yu in her head, his response more subtle and quiet, yet every bit as appealing. Yu would go still, his grip tightening as he panted into her ear, though he wouldn't be able to hide the twitching of his shaft as he spilled-

It was _too much._ Rise tilted her head back and screamed into the night as she fell over the edge, her inner walls rippling around the two fingers she'd inserted; she kept rubbing herself until she became too sensitive to enjoy it, panting and moaning the whole time. That had been _far_ more intense than any of her previous sessions of self-pleasure - as it turned out, two boys really _were_ better than one.

As she wiped her hands on the grass, another, more _implausible_ thought crossed Rise's mind. What would it be like to date Minazuki as well? He and Sho shared a body, yet their personalities were completely opposite - Sho was excitable and loud, while Minazuki was calm, and he rarely raised his voice. He had some similarities to Yu, but also to Sho, and...

Well, there was little point speculating on _that._ Minazuki only seemed to be interested in Sho's happiness, and he was stubborn enough that convincing him to do something for himself would not be an easy task. Besides, the trip had exhausted him to the point where he'd fallen unconscious, and had only just now started to wake up - the timing was all wrong, much as it was for the prospect of Yu and Rise consummating their relationship.

 _This_ had been a viable substitute in Rise's eyes, though she wished that _both_ of the boys were near her for it. When it came down to it, there was always _next time,_ and she had a few songs in mind to help with the process...

* * *

It had been quite a while since Sho had gotten the opportunity to jerk off in his own home. As of late, most of his _sword-polishing_ sessions took place before or during a bath, and weren't quite as _comfortable_ as he preferred; it still eased the pressure, but he liked it _much_ better this way, snuggling into his bedroll as he pulled his manhood out of his pants and started rubbing himself.

It was a shame that those two had _reservations_ about staying in the house with Sho while he did this. He kind of wanted to _show off_ for them, even if they didn't go any further with him; at least he had the memory of their touches and their bodies, as well as the dream that had kept him awake more than once since it happened.

Sho had fallen for Yu first, and he remembered that dream as if he'd just woken up from it. During one of their fights, the silver-haired boy had thrown his sword aside and offered to do something a bit _different_ \- and then he had summoned his Persona, that sleek black figure which accompanied him during combat, and Sho had been unable to resist the prospect of being trapped between Yu and his inner self.

Izanagi had wrapped its taloned fingers around Sho's shaft, coaxing out his arousal as Yu bared himself. The rough, dangerous touch of Yu's Persona had brought Sho nearly to the edge in no time - and then Yu replaced its claws with his own hand, as Izanagi moved to trap Sho against Yu's body. The dream had ended there, and Sho had come to with a considerable mess in his pants; it had been humiliating then, but now, thinking of it sent all sorts of wonderful sensations through his body.

Lost in the feeling as he was, Sho almost didn't notice the sound of a moan coming from just outside his house - and then a second, _louder_ moan reached his ears, and he realized how _feminine_ it had sounded. The former princess that he'd offered to shelter apparently had some rather filthy ideas of her own, and he wasn't about to complain; the sound of her beautiful voice reminded him of the many intriguing encounters he'd had with her, and his shameful favorite was when she had exposed herself to his eyes in the lake.

Rise had been in her altered form then - a fishy tail instead of legs, clawed and scaly hands, spiny fins replacing her ears - and yet she had been no less beautiful to Sho's eyes. Her bare breasts were just as soft and enticing as they were in her human form, and he had thought more than once of taking them in his hands and caressing them; he wondered if, perverted as she was, she would let him cop a feel even _now,_ despite her insistence that they shouldn't go any further yet.

Another thing that Sho couldn't help wondering about was whether Rise's _parts_ changed when she shifted. He was sure that most people would be repulsed by the idea, but there had to be a _reason_ those tales of sirens luring men in and impregnating themselves with them came about; a siren's song would be the _perfect_ tool to overcome that revulsion, and in Sho's case, Rise wouldn't even _need_ to do that. He'd take her in _any_ form, so long as she had the bits for it and was able to enjoy it _herself-_

An image came to Sho's mind of him being pinned against the rocks in his favorite bathing spot while Rise mounted him, and that was enough to undo him. He arched his back and cried out, his toes curling as he emptied himself onto his shirt - and he was pretty sure that some had gotten on his bedroll as well, but he couldn't bring himself to care. That had been _beyond_ incredible, and he already wanted a repeat of the experience.

Unfortunately, his body had _other_ ideas. Sho heard Rise's voice from outside, a sharp and loud sound that could only have meant _one thing,_ and he winced at the unpleasant feeling of overstimulation - it was great that she had enjoyed herself too, but couldn't she at least have had the courtesy of keeping herself quiet with her siren magic?

Not that it mattered, anyway. With his lust sated for the time being, Sho's mind turned to the part that _wasn't_ so fun - cleaning up after himself, and he _hated_ that he'd gotten the consistency of his seed from his elven side. From what Minazuki had told him, it was thicker and stickier than that of a human, and that meant getting it off of his bedroll was going to be a _major_ pain in the ass.

There were _some_ advantages to doing this while bathing...

* * *

In the end, the spot that Yu chose wasn't that far from the house. A small open space in the middle of the forest, with tree stumps arranged in such a way that suggested it had been used for gathering wood - and he wasted no time in seating himself upon one of the larger stumps, his thoughts straying into dangerous territory as he pulled down his pants just enough to expose himself.

He didn't often do this, and he had _never_ thought of another boy before; there was a first for _everything,_ though, and Yu didn't bother trying to hold back the images that flashed through his head. Sho naked in the river, Sho stripping his shirt off during a duel, Sho sliding into his bedroll to hide himself while he took his erection in his hand and pumped it at the same hurried pace as everything else he did-

Yu breathed a soft moan as he grasped his own arousal, though he made sure to keep his pace slow. He never imagined that such things would turn him on like they did - but then again, he never imagined having to escape from Marukyu's palace on a wyvern's back with Rise, either. A _lot_ of strange things had happened since he met Sho, and at this point, he was well past questioning any of them; all he knew was that it felt _good_ to imagine himself sandwiched between Sho and Rise, taking his girlfriend while his boyfriend did the same to him.

A bit _too_ good, in fact. Yu supported himself with his free hand, leaning back as he increased the pace of his strokes just the slightest bit; he hadn't thought much about what it would be like to have sex with Rise while she was in her siren form, but in his hormonally-charged state, he couldn't help wondering how different it would be. It was obvious that she still had the right parts for it - sirens would have gone extinct long ago otherwise - but there was the question of how they worked, where they were located, and...

Another moan escaped Yu's throat, a bit louder this time, and his weakening rational side questioned _why_ that sounded so appealing. The scales would chafe, no doubt - but at this point, he was far past caring, his lust taking priority over any semblance of reason. He closed his eyes as he imagined exploring her body in search of her slit, and he could almost _hear_ her beautiful voice when he found it at last.

...Though, speaking of interesting aspects of his lovers' bodies, Yu recalled how Sho had reacted when his ear was touched. Elf ears were keener than human ears - and, as it turned out, that applied to _touching_ them as well. As emotionally sensitive as Sho was, perhaps he was also _physically_ sensitive; just how much would he enjoy having his ears stroked and massaged and _licked?_ Would he be able to get off on _that_ alone?

The act that invaded Yu's mind was a gentle and intimate one, more like what he had envisioned with Rise in the past, and he enjoyed it _far_ more than any of those filthier fantasies - evidenced by the fact that just _thinking_ of it was enough to push him over the edge, and he trembled as he made an effort to aim his release toward the ground. Some of it still stained his clothes, despite his best efforts, and the idea of going back to Sho's house like this was _almost_ shameful enough to drag Yu out of his afterglow-induced stupor.

He decided after a moment that it didn't matter _that_ much. Rise, at least, knew why he'd secluded himself, and Sho wasn't stupid enough that he wouldn't figure it out on his own. After all the stress that Yu had endured since this whole ordeal began, it was an indescribable relief to do something that helped to _ease_ that stress.

Yu waited for a short time before he tucked himself back in and stood up - and then he came to the conclusion that he should _not_ have sat on a tree stump for this. His backside was sore, and he was sure that would cause him problems when he tried to get to sleep... not that he was planning on getting much sleep _anyway,_ with the sheer _awkwardness_ of what had transpired that evening.

At least it had been fun. He couldn't say that he _regretted_ any of it - _for now._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ...Don't ask me where I got that elf concept from.


End file.
